iBeat the heat my version
by HeyBulldogProductions
Summary: The heat rises in Seattle as the city's power goes down, shutting down the air conditioning in the whole city, except Carly's apartment, in this record weather we find out many secrets. MANY pairings. Seddie, Creddie, Criffin, Siffin, Gendy, and Narly
1. Chapter 1

iBeat the heat (my version)

_Hi it's me again....yup! Anyway I heard there was going to be an iCarly episode called iBeat the heat coming out. I don't know EXACTLY what it's about...All I know is Griffin returns!!! And yes rumor has it this is a Seddiesode. This will be a multi-chapter storyso hang tight. Dedicated to the 1 year anniversary of iKiss ENJOY ^_^_

Chapter 1: Summer record

(Carly's POV)

Today was the last day of school (Thank god!) Which means no more Briggs, Howard or angry teachers. Though I will miss Mr. Franklin. He was a cool principal. I was walking home with Sam and Freddie as usual. We stopped at our usual crossing and started discussing summer plans.

"So where do you guy want to go for our yearly summer trip?" I asked pushing the corsswalk button.

"I don't care...Mama just wants to go tanning" Sam said eating a ham sandwich she brought with her.

"Sam...in a bikini...yeah right" Freddie said putting his headphones into his ears as he turned on some music from his PearPod.

"Yeah Freddifur....closets thing YOU'LL ever get to one of those girls on the front of Playboy" Freddie stared at Sam and started choking on his Twix bar. She whacked him in the back hard.

"Owww! uncalled for!" he yelled holding his back.

"Got you to stop choking didn't it?" she said aggrivated. I chuckled at them. They clearly saw me because the expressions on their faces got sour.

"What's so funny?" Sam asked still aggrivated.

"You guys fighting...it reminds me of an old married couple." I said with a slight hint of laughing in my voice.

"Me...marry this thing? I'll marry Freddie after the Cubs win a world series" Freddie just rolled his eyes and smirked at Sam's comment and turned up his music and bobbed his head to the music and started humming. The pedestrian signal popped up and we walked across the street. Freddie's humming got extremly loud to the point where he actually started singing.

"You wanna turn the singing down, Justin Timberlake?" Sam asked rudely.

"What's your problem Puckett? I thought you'd be in a better mood now that we don't have school." Freddie said taking on headphone out of his ear.

"I'm PMSing Freddison"

"Ok!" Freddie said fastly not wanting to go into more detail and quickly turning up his PearPhone and going back to listening to his music. When we reached Bushwall the new doorman Melvin was asleep at the front desk. Again. We got on the elevator and the whole way up Sam and Freddie were fighting AGAIN.

"I'm telling you for the last time Fredlumps you CANNOT compare Cuttlefish to the Beatles"

"Sam The Beatles are musical legends...Cuttlefish is a great band but..."

"But what?"

"Compare their music...the Beatles sold...oh nevermind. No use arguing with a girl when she's having PMS" he said giving up in defeat mumbling the last part to himself. I just watched them again going into the apartment to see Spencer building a sculpture of a giant Fan.

"Hi Spencer..." I said walking in.

"Hey Spence what's up?" Sam asked flopping on the couch with her backpack filled with clothes and other overnight stuff in her hand. Sam's staying with us for 2 weeks while her mom's getting plastic surgery in Vegas. (DON'T ask where)

"Nothin' much just...finishing this giant fan sculpture" He said.

"Why are you building a giant fan?" I asked sitting next to Sam on the couch. Freddie sat next to Sam on the other side.

"Turn on the weather channel and watch the weather forecast for the next week." I turned on the TV and watched the weather channel.

"Looks like we'll see a lot of eggs on the sidewalk this week. The weather in Seattle is suppose to get up to over 103 degrees over the week. We reccomend you stay inside your home with airconditioning and get ready to break out the summer clothes and baithing suits. Now back to Bob with the sports report...." I tuned off the TV.

"103 degrees!?" Freddie asked shocked.

"Wow!....we need ice cream!" Sam said getting up. "I'm going to make a run to pink bunny. Carly come with me"

"I can't I've got to stay here to make sure this sculpture of Spencer's doesn't catch on fire"

"Well I'm NOT going by myself" she glared over at Freddie sitting on the couch.

"Oh no! Last time you dragged me somewhere it was to go get your phoen from Lewburts office. And I am NOT getting in-" but before he could finish Sam had lifted him off the couch and slung him over he shoulder.

"Sam wha- how do you do this!?"

"PMS may give me extreme mood swings and cramps but it also makes me stronger" he groaned as she carried him out the door.

(Sam's POV)

I carried Freddork until we were outside. It was already getting hot out. I had a purple spaghetti string on under my shirt anyway. Plus I already had shorts and flip flops on.

"Hang on a sec" I stopped and took my shirt off. I felt better. Freddie stared at me in my spaghetti strap shirt.

"What!?"

"Nothing it's just that...are you sure you want to wear just THAT in public?"

"Look around you dork...all the girls have tanktops on and all the guys are shirtless."

"I'm good" he said. He looked like he was sweating. Even though he was wearing a white Hollister shirt he still looked hot.....I meant....tempature wise. Freddie's not HOT like that! We arrived at the store.

"Freddie I'm going to go get the ice cream, could you do me a favor and go grab me some pads or tampons?"

"What!?" he asked slightly scared.

"Go down the feminie products and get me some pads or tampons" I said slightly louder.

"Why can't YOU go down and I'LL get the ice cream?"

"I know what kind to get and you don't. Go before I beat you up. After all this PMS IS giving me super strength right now."

"Fine!" he grumbled before us going into the store and going down opposite isles.

(Freddie's POV)

I walked down the feminine products isle thinking _why did I even agree to come with her. _Then I realized _oh yeah she picked me up and made me come here aginst my will_

I looked down the long wall of pads. They had so many freakin' kinds, regular, extra padded, with wings, without wings (what the heck are wings for?) panty liners, thong pad (ok....I KNOW Sam doesn't wear thongs...does she?) I didn't know what kind to get her so I just picked up a box of Tampax pearls and hid them behind my back running to go find Sam before someone saw me.

"Hey Freddie!" I heard Gibby say. I quickly held the box behind my back.

"Oh...hey Gibby."

"What's behind your back?"

"Nothing."

"Seriously....what's behind" he pulled my arm and saw the box of tampons.

"What are you doing with tampons?" he asked confused.

"Ummmm...I was just picking them up for Sam."

"Why?"

"She's buying ice cream and told me to pick some up."

"Oh...Wendy's making me pick some up to" he held out his box of tampons too. Him and Wendy were currently dating. It's a long story of what happened between him and Tasha. Let's just say Wendy knocked some sense into her. And ever since her and Gibby have become a thing.

"Hey, I thought guys only picked up stuff like this for their girlfriends....are you dating Sam?"

"No!" I said WAY to fast and defensively. "Why would you ever think me and Sam would go out. I'd never ask Sam out. I happen to like my face the way it is."

"Oh...well I guess then-"

"FREDDIE!" I heard Sam yell from across the store.

"Gotta go bye!" Gibby said running off. Sam walked over to me looking VERY angry.

"Did you get my tampons?"

"Yeah right here...why?"

"I started....like just now"

"Started what...oh..oooooohhhhh!" I said.

"Yeah....and" she whispered on my ear "I have a stain on my shorts."

"Well....what are we suppose to do?"

"You're wearing boxers right?"

"Yeah why....oh no!" I got where Sam was going with this.

"Come on Freddie. I really need to borrow your shorts." Sam pleaded, she was clearly embaressed and I wasn't going to put her through public humiliation. now matter how many times she's put me though it.

"Fine...I'll walk behind you while we go pay for the stuff then you can changed and stuff in the bathroom" We walked together to the register and the lady rang us up and I paid for the stuff.

"Have a nice day" she said with no expression in her voice.

"Ummm...excuse me ma'am where's the restroom?"

"In the back there...just don't flush anything that's not toiletpaper down it"

"Thank you" We walked back there. Me still like 2 inches away from Sam. She stopped suddenly which made me bump into her. Making the situation even MORE uncomfortable as my hormones started taking over.

"Freddie....stop poking me"

"I'm not it's just the....candy bar I bought....these pockets are REALLY deep and it kinda...fell?" it sounded more like a question then an actual statement.

"Whatever" she opened the door and I stopped.

"Well?" she asked

"Well....what?" I asked,

"Aren't you coming in?" It was a one person bathroom.

"No!"

"Freddie! come on. I seriously need you to come in."

"Ugh fine! start walking." she opened the door to the bathroom. It was a little on the small side but it fit both of us in fine.

"Freddie....this is probably the ONLY time you'll ever hear me say this....take off your pants" I glared at her. She stared at me making me VERY uncomfortable as I took off my Chucks so I could get out of my shorts.

"Come on grandma I haven't got all day!" Sam said. I quckly undid my belt and unbuttoned my pants and took them off. Her staring at me the whole time. Now I was at the point where I took my pants off and handed them to her.

"Here!" I said shortly.

"Freddie could you grab me a tampon out of the bag?" I sighed and opened the box taking out a tampon and handing it to Sam. She sighed taking it from me and turning around. I took another one out of the bag and studied it.

"How do you use these things anyway....do you just stick them..." I asked her trying to figure it out myself by making a model with my hands. I finally figured it out. I heard a zip.

"Ok you can turn around now." she said. I turned around to her. Not only in a spaghetti starp but now in my shorts which looked baggy on her. I put my Chucks on and we walked outside. It was getting hotter. I couldn't take it anymore. I took my shirt off once we went outside. Now I was only in my blue checkered boxers and my Chucks. I probably looked like the biggest wierdo in Seattle but at least now I was comfortable. I couldn't help but notice Sam's eyes glancing over every once in a while. _Was she checking me out? _I though to myself. No! no way! she hated me. We got up to Bushwall plaza.

"Hey where are your keys?" she asked.

"In my front pocket."I said. She checked both front pockets and finally got them. Unlocking the door to Carly's apartment (Yes I do have a key to Carly's apartment. Spencer said I could have it just incase of emergancy)

"Hey" she paused. "I thought you had a candybar in your front pocket...." Uh oh! "It probably fell out when we were changing" she said.

"Uhh...yeah" I said awkwardly walking into Carly's apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

iBeat the heat (my version)

Chapter 2: Always knock

(Freddie's POV)

While Sam told Carly the emabressing story about us at the store I went to my apartment to get some sodas and stuff. We were having a movie night at Carly's house. Thankfully I got to pick the movie this time. We were going to watch "Back to the future". Which had science fiction (which I loved), drama and fighting (which Sam loved) and romance (which Carly loved) I was in my room when suddenly the power went out and I heard and explostion from across the hall.

"Freddie! Are you alright!?" my mom ran out of the shower wearing a robe and a showercap.

"Ohhh! mom close your robe please!" I looked away.

"Sorry! what was that loud noise....and why is it suddenly really really hot in here" now that she mentioned it, it WAS really hot in here. I ran my fingers through my hair. I was sweating.

"I don't know...sounded like something from Carly's apartment"

"Spencer?"

"Yeah probably...I'm going to go." I grabbed a flashlight and made my way over. They lights were flickering in the hallway. I walked into the apartment. It was pitch black.

"Carly....Sam....Spencer...you guys ok?" I shined the flashlight and saw that the fan had malfunctioned somehow. But now Spencer had it running on a generator, the only one in the whole city.

"We're over here" I shined the flashlight over. They were all under the stairs, ducking incase it exploded.

"What happened?"

"It took WAY too much power." Spencer said. Sam was on her phone checking the news.

"Guys....power and electricity is out all over the city" Sam said closing her phone. Then the lights came back on.

"Oh thank god!" Carly said getting up.

"But.....the air conditioning all over the city's sht down." Spencer said looking at his phone.

"What does that mean?" Sam asked worried.

"No air conditoning....we'll have to beat the heat" Spencer said. I looked over at the fan.

"This is the ONLY source of AC we have?" I asked.

"Looks like it."

Less then 2 hours later we got complaints from everyone in the apartment complex. So we had np choice but to let them come over until everything with the AC is fixed.....Over 200 people in 1 apartment.

"Oh excuse me gotta....get.....thru!" I groaned trying to zig zag throgh people.

"MOVE!" I heard Sam yell. They made a pathway for her. she stomped upstairs. Geez! women during their time of the moth sure can be female dogs.

(Sam's POV)

I ran upstairs to the studio. Wanting to get away from all the people. I REALLY hate people as it is. Having 200 crammed into the place where I'll be crashing for the next couple of weeks. I got into the studio and changed into a purple tanktop I had. But I kept Freddie's shorts on. When he went over to his apartment he put on another pair. Good thing no one was up here. Everyone was downstairs by all the fans. I flopped on the beanbag chair but soon got bored. I walk over to Freddie's dork cart as I called it and started fiddling around with the camera. i watched some bit we pre recorded for iCarly, where we made Freddie get into a dress and eat grapes while he had to sing the alphabet. (My idea by the way)

After watching the video I got bored and got up and wanted to go downstairs to talk to Carly when I heard someone open the door.

"Well....well...well. Sam....here we meet again" I turned around to see him leaning on the doorframe

"What do you want Griffin?"

(Freddie's POV)  **_By the way this is happening when Sam went upstais**_

I walked over to the bar and sat at the computer. Then a girl around my age comes over and sits next to me.

"Do.....do youmind if I sit here?" she asked shyly.

"Not at all. I'm Freddie by the way" I held my hand out. She took is and shook it gently.

"My name's Sabrina....I'm a REALLY big fan of iCarly"

"Well thank you...it's always nice to meet fans of the show" I said. I went back to the computer.

"Ummm....I think you're really cute Freddie"

"Uhh....thanks?" I asked. That was wierd.

"Would you....I don't know...want to go on a date sometime?" I just met this girl 5 seconds ago and she asked me out.

"Uhhh....sorry I already have....a girlfriend" I lied. I just wanted to get away before this got any more awkward

"Oh....."

"I've gotta go upstairs...you know....work on some stuff for the show...it was nice meeting you" I waved. Then I ran upstairs.

(Sam's POV) **_this happens just a little bit before Freddie runs upstairs_**

"What do you want Griffindor?" I asked viciously. He leaned against the door. He was wearing a janitors vest and it was open. Revealing his 6-pec.

"Well I figure since I'm stuck here until the AC turns back on we should....cathch up" he started moving closer to me. I back up until I ran into the car in the studio. He walked up until he was only 2 inches away from me. I kneed him in the groin. He groaned and bowed at the knees.

"You win this time Puckett." he grunted out."I'll be back later....I don't give up easily"

"Yeah well I have a man already" Ok I lied! but if creepy Carly's ex pee wee collecting boyfriend was coming onto me I wanted to give him a sign I'm NOT interested.

"Tell him he'd better keep a hold of you good....like I said I'll be back later" he went out the door with a slam. Whatever! I had to go talk to Carly. As I walked out the door for some reason I looked back over to the car. Where creeper tried to kiss me. As I turned my head back I bumped into someone and ended up kissing them. _Oh god! _I thought. _It's probably Griffin or some creeper from downstairs looking for a place to chill _I opened my eyes. _Oh god!!!!! WORSE! It's Freddork....I was kissing him AGAIN!? _I saw his eyes were as shocked as mine. _Why are we still kissing? _I though. _One of us could just pull away. _After about 12 seconds or so he pulled away. He backed up and looked down at his converse.

"Well.....that was awkward," I said breaking the ice.

"Yeah....how did THAT happen?" he asked.

"I was walking out the door, not looking where I was going and bumped into you I guess." I said not giving him eye contact.

"Wow!"

"What are you even doing up here?" I asked.

"I came up here to avoid someone...you?"

"Same. Except Griffin came up here and tried to hit on me"

"Wait....Carly's ex?"

"Yeah."

"Ewww! that jerk tried to kiss you?"

"Yeah...well....I need to talk to Carly"

"Ok" he said trying to go into the studio. We did the awkward side-to-side shuffle before I grabbed his shoulders and spun him around.

"See ya" he said walking into the studio.....

_Well....that was awkward _I though going down the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

iBeat the heat (my version)

Chapter 3: Compromise

(Freddie's POV)

_What just happened? _I though to myself....._Oh yeah. I locked lips with Sam for the 2nd time.....Did I feel anything? OF COURSE NOT Freddie!!! You love Carly not Sam!!!_

I got back to my camera. Someone's messed with it. Sam! I looked at what she was watching. It was one of the newest iCarly bits we shot yesterday. Yeah that was Sam's idea to put me in a dress while eating grapes and singing the alphabet. Where does she get these crazy ideas? I heard footsteps coming up. Then the door opened, it was Sabrina.

"Oh....hi uhh...Sabrina....what are you doing up here?" I asked awkwarly shifting myself behind the cart. She leaned on the doorframe.

"Nothing just....wanted to see where you ran off to." she started walking towards me. I started slowly backing up.

"It...uh kinda got...busy downstairs so....I came up here for...some peace and quiet" I said. _I ended up getting some Puckett lips. _I mentally smacked myself in the head for even thinking about that.

"Oh.....what's all this stuff?" she asked going near my tech cart.

"That's uhhh....my tech cart....it has all the stuff we need to do iCarly with....my laptop...camera...tripod...." I was trailing off.

"You're so cute when you talk techy" she strutted towards me. She was wearing red high heels with a jean miniskirt and a black and white tank top.

"Ummm....mind telling me what you're doing?" I asked nervously as I couldn't back up anymore. I was leaning on the car in the studio.

"I want you Freddie Benson" she said grabbing my shirt

"What!?" I squeaked out.

"I want you so bad....." she said circling her finger around my chest.

"But....I told you I....I already....have a girlfriend"

"She'd better keep a better eye on you" she was about to kiss me when I got a text from Carly.

"Who's that?" she asked.

"Oh I got a text from Carly."

"Is she your girlfriend?" she asked

"No we're just friends." I pulled out my PearPhone.

_Where are you? We need that other fan from your apartment._

_I'm upstairs in the studio. I'll go get it now. _I texted back. Sabrina back away as I went out the door.

"I uhhh....gotta run...." I ran before she could respond. I ran downstairs and out the door. I saw Sam leaning against my door and Griffin blocking her way.

"There he is!" she pointed. I was clearly confused.

(Sam's POV) **_This is going on when Freddie's upstiars with Sabrina_**

I ran down the stairs to Carly

"CARLY!!" I yelled running over to her.

"Sam what's wrong!?" she asked. I wasn't about to tell her what just happened between me and Fredwierd so I decided to say this.

"Griffin's back"

"Ewww!" Carly exclaimed setting her iced tea down.

"Yeah! when I went upstairs to get away from all the people down here I guess he saw me. When he walked into the studio he started walking towards me until he pinned me between him and the car. So I kneed him in the groin then her left."

"That jerk!" Carly exclaimed

"I know.....I need to go in the hallway....to get away from all these freakin' people" I walked away pushing through the mob of people and went outside making sure the door didn't slam. I turned around and screamed.

"GRIFFIN!" I yelled.

"Yeah...what's up?"

"What's up? You'd better be wearing a up and I hope you don't want kids someday because you're not going to be able to when I'm done with you."

"Easy Puckett...." he said trapping me inbetween him and the door to Freddie's apartment. "I just want to talk."

"Ok....what about?" I asked.

"So....who's this new boyfriend of yours?" Like I said before I really don't have a boyfriend so I guess I have to lie again.

"Umm....just....you know..."

"Well...is he good looking?"

"He's....average looking I guess"

"Oh......is he smart?"

"Yeah....he gets good grades" I said. Ok this was getting REALLY awkward really fast.

"Hmmmm.....who is he?" Oh no!.

"What?" I asked.

"Well....is he here?" he asked.

"Ummmm....yeah in fact....." I didn't know what to say after that. Then....Freddie walked out.

"There he is!" I pointed at Freddie getting away from Griffin and heading over to Freddie. He looked confused and scared.

(Freddie's POV)

I looked at Sam who was coming over to me. I have NO idea why she pointed at me. What did I do!? She leaned over and whispered in my ear

"Just go with it" I don't know what she was talking about but I guess I had to do whatever she told me.

"So.....you're dating him" Griffin said. I started coughing. Did he say "dating"!?

"Uh...yeah. We're dating isn't that right...love button?" I said putting my arm around Sam.

"Ummm...yeah...uh Griffin can you give me and my man a minute?" she asked putting one of her hands on my chest and the other one on my back.

"Ummm.....sure." he opened the door of Carly's apartment. "You know....you are the last 2 people I'd expect dating" then he left and walked inside. the moment he left we pulled apart.

"What was that about?" I whisper-yelled.

"Grffin was trying to hit on me, I didn't know what to say so I said I had a boyfriend. When he asked who i said he was here then....you walked out so I just said we were dating."

"Oh....so.....he thinks we're...a thing?"

"I guess so...will you be my fake boyfriend just until creeper leaves?" she held out her hand and I shook it.

"Deal....but on one condition. YOU agree to be my pretend girlfriend around Sabrina. And everything we say or do is just..."

"For show" she finished my sentence for me.

"Yeah....oh crap! what about Carly?" I said.

"We'll try to avoid her until they leave....now let's go inside" I said. She held my hand and we ran inside and up the stairs. Back up to the studio where we could avoid Sabrina and Griffin.

(Carly's POV)

I haven't seen Sam or Freddie in a while. Maybe they're upstairs. I shrugged as I heard a knock on the door. I had to dodge through all the people to open it. When I opened the door I saw someone I wasn't expecting.

"Carly" he said.

"Nevel!" I screamed. He just stood in the doorway. I wanted to scream but I couldn't. Nevel Pappermen was standing at my door. I didn't know how to react.


	4. Chapter 4

iBeat the heat (my version)

Chapter 4: Twisted love triangles

(Carly's POV)

I couldn't believe the little nub Nevel showed up at my house. I felt like he was stalking me.

"What do you want Pappermen?" I asked in a harsh tone.

"Now now Carly...don't be rude....invite me in....I'm stranded here anyway"

"WHAT!" I practicly yelled.

"Well if I went outside....I could die." he said. I wasn't so mean to say I'd be happy if he died. Just moved out of the country.

"Come in" I said in an annoyed tone. He gracefully walked in but grabbed my hand and dragged me upstairs against my will.

"NEVEL!!!!" I screamed struggling to let go._ But he'd gotten WAY stronger since last his voice got lower....it sounded....sexy in a way. NO WAY I JUST THOUGHT THAT! _I mentaly scolded myself for that one. But he dragged me upstairs. Then he kissed me on the stairs. it was the BEST kiss I've ever had. _Ewww! Carly don't say that!!!! This is Nevel Pappermen you're talking about. He's wanted to shut down iCarly for 3 years and you think he's a good kisser? Plus he's like 12. _but we kissed until we couldn't breathe anymore.

"So...what'd you think of THAT Carly? Better then some pee wee collecter isn't it?" I was speechless. After another minute or so we walked up the rest of the stairs until we walked into the studio and opened the door.....

(Griffin's POV) _(I've never written in Griffin's POV before so don't be harsh on me XD)_

I went back inside and sat on the couch. But then Carly's brother saw me.

"GRIFFIN! What are you doing here!? I thought I told you to NEVER come back here!!!" he chased me with a whisk in his hand around the apartment. I ran from him until he trapped me in a corner.

"Dude! I'm sorry. But it's not like I WANTED to come here. This is the only place in Seattle that has AC" I said. He put his hands on his knees and was breathing really heavily.

"You....are.....so.....dead.......when......I.....oh god" he fell over panting. Then he poured the nearest water cup on himself. I decided it'd probably be best if I went outside.

"Oh my god! I forgot to change Peter the Penguin's scarf again!!" I yelled to myself. It gets rotaed every 3rd Thrusday which is today. I ran outisde but stopped in the hallway when I saw a girl sitting against the wall. I think her name was Sabrina.

"Hey" I waved. She looked up at me and smiled weakly.

"What's wrong?"

"The man of my dreams has someone else."

"Oh....who would that be?"

"Freddie" she cried out blowing her nose into a tissue. I sat next to her. I was about to put my hand on her shoulder when she fell onto my shoulder and started crying.

"What's wrong with me!" she cried. I looked into her eyes and kissed her. We kissed for about 1 minute before gasping for air.

"Hey do you.....want to be my girlfriend?" I asked out of the clear blue.

"Sure!" she said excitely as she kissed me again. We walked back into Carly's apartment hand-in-hand.

(_A/n: and they lived happily ever after and blah blah blah! I kinda rushed that part but I need to save room for the 3 big Sam and Freddie scenes coming up)_

(Sam's POV)

As soon as we were where no one could see us we let go of each others hands.

"Ewww! I can't believe we had to hold hands" I said walking into the studio.

"Hey at least my hands don't have ham grese all over them like your do" he said rubbing his hands on his shorts. We both plopped down on the beanbag chairs next to one another. I got up and grabbed the 24 pack of peppy cola's we had up there. Me and Freddifur started drinking them like there was no tomorrow. And TRUST me when we have peppy cola it's like we're drunk and everything we say or do we don't remember the next day. I was in a VERY insulting mood right now. Plus we were on a sugar rush so it's not like anything we do matter right now anyways. So I started insulting him.

"You know Fredward....I don't make it a habit of drinking with dorks."

"And I don't make it a habit of drinking with vicious blonde demons....but now I have a hobby." he said in a sarcastic way. I got up and slammed my can down.

"I loathe you!" I said putting emphasis on "loathe" he slammed his drink down too.

"I despise you" he said getting up. The insults kept flying out fromt here on out.

"Tech dork" I said moving closer to him

"Demon" he said moving closer to me

"Mama's boy" i said. We were only like 3 inches apart now.

"Hamaholic" he said. Make that 2 inches now

"Loser" I said stepping closer.

"Brunette" he said. Now we were literally 1/4 of an inch apart. I don't know what came over us but I wrapped my arms around his neck and we started kissing viciously. He wrapped his arms around my waist and we were both cirlcling each others backs with our hands. We even had some tongue action going on. I ruffled my hands through his hair as he circled his close to my butt. it may be the 12 cans of peppy cola we both drank talking but....this was fun! WAY better then our first kiss. Most passionate, more invigorating just....oh gosh! I couldn't explain it. We heard the door opened and broke apart. We looked to see who it was. it was Carly. Oh great! She just stood there mouth in an "O" shape. Oh great! Nevel the nub was standing next to her. He started clapping.

"Bravo. Well well well.....Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson....kisssing right here right now...... Figures you 2 would get together someday." he said. I shot him a death glare.

"Nevel will you excuse us. I need to talk to these 2 in private" Carly said coldly.

"Alright....I'll be waiting in the hallway." he left and closed the door behind him. Carly glared at both of us.

"Hey Carly" I said trying to brighten her up. She just kept looking at us.

"No more secrets huh?" she asked.

"We were going to tell you but-"

"No you weren't....I know if I hadn't walked in I wouldn't have known about this kiss either....have you 2 kissed behind my back any other times? Or was this the only one?"

"Well....there was one accidental kiss." Freddie poined out. I elbowed him in the stomach.

"How in the world do you accidently kiss someone?" she asked almost yelling.

"Well he was walking in. I was walking out. We weren't paying attention and boom! it just sorta happened." I said.

"So this makes the thrid huh?"

"Guess so....."

"Anything else you 2 want to get off your chest?" she asked calming down a bit and crossing her arms.

"Well...there is ONE thing.....We're fake dating each other so Griffin and Sabrina wouldn't keep hitting on us" Freddie said sticking his thumbs into the fronts of his pockets.

"Wait....I just saw Griffin and some girl making out downstairs on the couch...."

"You did?" i asked.

"Yeah.....they came in from the hallway all lovey dovery...."

"Oh....."

"Look I'm sorry I blew up on you guys but that just kinda.....disturbed me a little bit"

"It's ok Carls" I said. We had a group hug.

"Well I've gotta go downstairs.....Nevel and I have some....unfinished business to take care of" she winked at us and left. Freddie and I were both confused.

"Did she just say...."

"Yeah" I said. We both suddered at the thought and went back to go sit on the beanbag chairs.

"Hey......I have a question for you. And you've gotta be 100% honest about it." Freddie said. I turned so I was facing him.

"Sure...what's the question."

"Did you feel anything?"

"Did you?"

"I asked you first"

"Well....I guess it wasn't half bad...better then kissing a pinapple I guess" I said sarcasicly.

"Figures you'd answer sarcasticly Puckett. That's why no one takes you seriously!" he said angrily. I've never heard him so mad before. All I did was answer him sarcasticly like I always do. Maybe he's on his man period. He got up about to walk out of the room.

"Oh yeah! well you're a....you walk like a.....I love you" I blurted out. I cuped my hand over my mouth. _Crap! I just revealed I loved Freddie Benson Oh why why WHY did I say that! Maybe he didn't realize what I said...Or maybe he didn't hear me. _He truned around.

"I'm sorry....what'd you say?" _Damn! he did. I guess I should be honest._

"I love you"


	5. Chapter 5

iBeat the heat (my version)

(A/N: Hey guys! SOOOOOO sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER! Being a freshmen in highschool can suck sometimes :P Actually, ALL THE TIME! Grrrrr. Oh well. Here ya have it, the next and FINAL chapter of my most successful fanfic :D)

Chapter 5: Friends with benfits

(Freddie's POV)

Sam just said 'I love you'. To ME, of all people. I don't think I've ever heard Sam Puckett say that phrase to anything that didn't have a piece of bacon around it. Nah, that couldn't have happened. I turned around.

"I'm sorry, What'd you say?" I asked procariously.

"I love you" she said almost whispering. I looked at her for a moment and bursted out laughing.

"Sure, you're 'in love' with me" I said while laughing, putting airquotes around 'in love'.

"I'm serious Fredmunch." she said.

"I think the heat's affected both of us, dear." I said playfully petting her head. She continued to stare at me. Slowly my laugh died down. Then it became a soft chuckle. It went from a soft chuckle to nothing. I cleared my throat, then I studied her look. Then my face twisted into some new emotion. It was my 'oh-crap-I-screwed-up-she-was-serious-face'.

"Oh my god, you're serious"

"Yeah no chizz Benstien" Sam said sarcasticly. I was so confused and overheated at this point I didn't realize what I said next until after I'd said it.

"Why, why do you love me?" I really didn't mean to ask that. I meant to ask 'can we pretend this never happened' and move on. But that's what my brain wanted to say. I think my heart was the one who asked this question.

"Well....that I don't entirely know. But I do know that I don't entirely hate you. Gahh I don't know anymore!" she walked past me and flopped onto the purple beanbag chair. I went over and sat in the red one next to her and saw our peppy-cola empty cans.

"Well, do you have any idea of WHAT made you feel this way?" I said still staring at the cans then looked at her with my peripheral vision.

"Well I admit, after our kiss I had a very very VERY microscopic crush on you, but it went away. Then it came back after Carly told me what you did for me."

"What did I do?" I was having a brain fart at the moment. I don't remember really ever doing anything for Sam.

"The school at sea cruise. Remember the mob? Remember how much you wanted to go? Remember SARCRAFICING it JUST so I'd be happy." Oh yeah. I remember that.

"Yeah, but...that was nothing. I was just being a good friend." I said.

"Well, that made me feel that way again, then it went away again and came back when and ever since our foreign bacon chat at school when you and Carly were 'dating' "

"So...you were jealous?" I asked her in the same tone as I did in the hallway the first time with an eyebrow raise.

"Kinda" She shrugged, like it was no big deal. I Thought so! I knew something was up that day. Carly's her BEST friend, and when she told me not to date her because she wasn't in love with me, it only benefited my best interest. Didn't effect her either way, or did it?

"So....what should we do about this? Go out? Maybe?" I asked looking at my shoes.

"Not if you don't like me back like I like you...Do you?" Crap! I was worried this would happen. The tables were turned onto me now. I had to think for a moment, should I tell her a lie and risk her feelings getting hurt? Or should I tell her the truth and risk sabatoging our friendship if it doesn't work out.

"I do" I smiled. Again, my heart decided this, not my brain. Damn you emotions! She smugly smiled back. I suprised her with a small hug, but she retreated.

"You retreated" I said.

"I know....but I don't want to ruin friendship" Whoa, Was this 'Sam is being serious day' or something? This was like the 2nd time she gave me her serious look.

"You're calling what we have a friendship?" I laughed. I don't know what I'd call me and Sam's 'relationship'. Anything from normal probably.

"Well me hitting you and calling you names and you yelling back, Ehh I guess it's a firendship. Sorta." Smart-ass Sam is back!

"You're so confusing Puckett, just...please tell me exactly what you want." I said getting a little frustrated. First she says she loves me then pulls back from the hug I try giving her. Chicks are wierd! But we can't live without 'em. If we did, we'd either all be gay, masturbate or be EXTREMLY bored. At least girls can have a book club or something. Not even sports (or for me, computers, can fill that void)

"I want to be able to act like a...signifigant other, without actually being your signifigant other." She said making this wierd circle gesture with her hands.

"Like a friends with benefits type thing?" I asked. I've always heard those were the funnest types of relationships to have with someone of the opposite sex.

"Exactly! No pressure, no dates, no getting hurt, just hanging out like usual." I liked this idea. I nodded in agreement.

"But with the benefits like kissing, making out type stuff." Oh yes, I'm going to enjoy this! Gahh stupid heart..wait, nevermind, the part that thought THAT was more down south.

"And maybe that 'other thing' down the road...considering neither of us gets into a relationship." What is she talking about?

"What's the- ohh..." I got the clue. It clicked, she meant sex.

"Yeah...."

"Yeah...." There was a minute of awkward silence bewteen us. Then Spencer came in the door with a power drill and some other tool.

"Hey guys, the air conditioning is fixed!"

"Yes!" we said simultaneously then high-fived.

"Hey could you guys find Carly for me while I put these tools away. I wanna take you guys to the groovy smoothie."

"Sure Spence" I said waving as he left the room. I helped Sam get off her beanbag and we walked down to the (now empty) living room.

............................................................................................................................................................

"Carly" we both called searching every room downstairs. Then we both heard some wierd noises coming from the closet. We opened it up and both screamed. Carly and Nevel were making out. Eww! I need to burn my eyeballs when I get home. They stopped when they saw us.

"Did we...disturb something?" Sam chuckled still slightly disturbed.

"Kinda, so what happened between you 2?" She chuckled as Nevel was still grabbing her butt. Gross! Ugh!

"I told him" Sam said. Carly squeeled and got up and hugged Sam.

"You did! Eeep I'm so excited!" They hugged again. Wait, hold the phone Carly KNEW about this? And she didn't tell me!

"Wait, you KNEW!" I asked in disbelief.

"Of course, Sam's my best friend. she tells me everything about the guys she likes. And I promised to keep it a secret until she felt comfortable telling you."

"You're a good friend Carls" I said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks"

"So, what's with you and him now?" Sam said pointing to Nevel still sitting in the closet.

"We're going out now, isn't that right Nevelkins?" she said in a lovey-dovey voice. It made me want to barf.

"That's right my little peach blossom" Nevel said kissing her cheek. Sam and I tried out best to not shudder and be happy for them.

"Well that's....good" I said.

"I think?" Sam added. Carly laughed. Nevel looked at his watch.

"Oh boo! It's 6:00, I need to get a bath in before bed. Bye my little angel" Nevel said blowing Carly a kiss before going out of the door. She blew him one back. She turned back to us.

"So...are you guys going out now?" she asked.

"Nope, we've decided to just be friend with benefits." Sam said.

"Friends with benefits?" she asked chuckling.

"Yeah, so now I can do this" Sam said as she punched me in my arm.

"Oww!" I yelled out in pain. She laughed.

"And be able to do this" She raised her eyebrows and basicly mawled my face as she kissed/made out with me for a minute. Carly was clearly enjoying this as I saw her have to turn around to prevent laughing any harder. When Sam released I gasped for air.

"What's your problem Benson?" she asked standing next to Carly as if nothing had happened.

"I....couldn't.....breath" I said still gasping for air.

"Why?" she asked smugly, even though I could tell she knew the reason.

"Hmmm...I don't know maybe I was MAWLED IN THE FACE BY YOU!" She and Carly were laughing on each other.

"You're so funny when you get spazzy" Sam said patting my shoulder. I rolled my eyes and laughed along with them.

"Hey, I forgot to tell you Spencer wants to go to the groovy smoothie."

"Ok, We'll wait for him outside. Come on guys" Carly said impatiently as she opened the door. I was about to step forward but Sam put her hand infront of me, like a railroad crossing sign does to a car.

"Uhhh we'll be out there in a sec Carls" Sam said smugly.

"Ok, see you guys outside" she said closing the door.

"Why'd you do that?" I asked.

"Well..." she started lightly pushing me back onto the couch and kissed me again. This time I kissed her back and it turned into a makeout session in less than a minute. Yes, I know the idea (or image) of Sam and me making out isn't the BEST thing ever but this is the 'benefits' part and well...I kinda like it. Spencer came out of his room swinging his keys around his index finger.

"Hey guys ready to g-" he stopped in mid-sentence as he saw me and Sam on the couch. Then he looked back at the thermostat then felt his head.

"It must be the heat" he shook his head and muttered to himself before walking casually out of the door.

_**LE FINALE!**_


End file.
